


Close the Goddamn Door

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve comes home to find Loki asking for a place to live, he's hesitant. But having the God around may not be so bad after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close the Goddamn Door

Steve walked into his apartment and sighed heavily, shutting his door, chucking his keys into the bowl by the door. He groaned and rubbed his face as he made his way into the kitchen. An ice cold glass of water was what he really needed right now. No more stress until the next mission, however, he knew the nightmares that plagued him during the night would do a good enough job of stressing him out that he probably wouldn't sleep much. He grabbed a glass from the draining board and shoved it under the cold tap. A small cough made him freeze. 

"So very 40s."

The voice he heard caused his eyes to widen and Steve to spin around, the glass flying from his hand and smashing on the wall. Loki was sat in an arm chair, legs crossed delicately, almost femininely. His black hair had been cut to the bottom of his neck, his emerald green eyes glinting weakly. 

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment? Get out."

"I wished to talk to you... Mr. Rodgers."

"I wish for you to be out of my home."

"Come now, you have not even listened to my proposition."

Steve grit his teeth, his fists clenching before he let out a breath. 

"You have half a minute."

"I have children. They are not safe on Asgard, my Father rather cannot stand them and they are at risk. They have lives here in New York City and I require a place to stay, just for a month."

"You think I'm going to give you a place to live?"

"I am just asking. No harm can come. It was proved that my actions previously in New York were rather forced; as I did to Mr. Barton and Dr. Selvig. I am not planning to put your great country under threat, Mr. Rodgers."

Steve stared out of his window and swallowed. 

"One month. After that I want you gone. For good. I don't wanna see you around this neighbourhood at all."

Loki nodded. 

"As you wish."

Steve sighed. 

"Help me pull out the sofa bed. I'm heading to bed so keep your noise down..."

~~~One Week In~~~

Steve got back to his apartment at 6am. He'd been up since midnight, jogging and training, staying in the best health he could. Tony had given him an MP3 player and a list of music to listen to. He'd been getting through the list steadily, currently listening to Nirvana's Nevermind album. Nodding in time to the music, he grabbed a towel and headed off to the bathroom. He kicked the door open and froze. He stared at Loki under the stream of water, swallowing hard. He gently tugged the earphones out of his ears and shut the door, knocking. 

"Loki, how much longer are you going to- WOAH!"

The door had been yanked open, a naked Loki looking up at Steve. 

"Finished..."

He took Steve's towel from his hands and wrapped it around himself, humming away as he walked through to the living room, drying off almost instantly. Steve grabbed another towel and quickly headed to the shower to sort out his developing 'problem'.

~~~Two Weeks In~~~

Steve was sat around The Avengers table, talking with Tony. He'd decided to keep his room mate a secret knowing it wouldn't go down smoothly for some of the others, mainly Clint. His mobile rang; the team had invested in a Nokia to prevent Steve from breaking it. He excused himself before answering it. Loki's velvet voice drifted down the phone. 

"When will you be home tonight?"

"What do you care?"

"I was going to cook but I am not quite that hungry. I was going to wait until you got in."

Steve stood and watched people walk by, shocked at how Loki had thought of him. No-one really did  
that but Coulson. 

"I should be home by 10, if you can wait that long."

"Oh I do believe I can. I shall see you then."

~~~~~~

Steve opened the door to his apartment to an inviting smell. He shut the door and went around, searching for the source. He found Loki just dishing up some steak. 

"Where did you learn to cook human food?"

"My Mother would often teach me. She said it would come in handy one day and she was right. And  
dinner is served."

Steve smiled as he sat opposite Loki, begin to eat the dinner Loki had prepared.

~~~Three Weeks In~~~

Steve chucked his shirt on the bed as he got dressed to go training. He didn't normally train this late at night but he needed to get Loki off his mind. Living with Loki wasn't as bad as Steve first thought but all the small things Loki had been doing; doing the laundry, cleaning the apartment, making home-cooked meals for him; it was starting to make an impression on Steve's mind. He found himself thinking back to that first week, where he'd accidentally walked in on Loki in the shower. The image of Loki's beautiful ivory body stuck in his mind at night, the velvet voice replaying things Loki had said in his mind, normally the cause of him falling to sleep. He hadn't had a nightmare for weeks. He headed out to the living room, a smile spreading across his face as he watched Loki, curled up on the couch, reading a book.  
5 hours ago  
Loki looked up, his delicate features forming into a frown. 

"You are going to train? This late at night?"

"I'm not tired enough to sleep. I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

Steve slammed the door shut as he left, jogging the five miles to the 24 hour gym. 

~~~~~~~~

Steve got back to see a green glow under the door frame. He opened the door open silently, the glow disappearing when the door was fully opened.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Meditating... Are you alright, Steven? Welcome back."

Steve watched Loki stand before slipping under the covers on the sofa bed, emerald eyes falling shut. Steve shook his head and went to shower before he went to get some rest. He stood under the hot water and sighed softly, shaking his head hard as he tried to get the thought of Loki out of his head. He washed his body and hair quickly before turning the shower off and dressing. Stepping into the hallway to walk down to his room, a shrill yell followed by a thud caught his attention. He rushed through to the living room, flicking the light on to see Loki thrashing about, obviously having a nightmare. He ran over and kicked Loki sharply in the ribs, his eyes darting open, shooting upright. Steve was shocked when Loki buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Steve knelt down and placed his hand on Loki's back.

"Hey... Hey... What happened?"

Loki shook his head and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Past... It is no more."

Steve went to stand but stayed where he was, almost reluctantly.

"Loki... Are you alright?"

The God didn't move, just stayed in the same position he was in, seemingly glowing in the moonlight.

"Come on... Come sleep with me. I can't leave you alone like this."

Loki glanced up as Steve helped him up, his dry lips parting and his voice barely more than a mere whisper.

"Thank you. For everything."

Steve nodded and lead Loki to his bedroom, helping him to lay down. Steve turned the lights off and slipped in next to Loki. The God curled up and pressed his back ever so gently against Steve, who smiled.

"You can lay with me you know."

Loki rolled over and pressed his chest against Steve's, the light from the window glinting in his emerald eyes, making them a deep amber color as he stared up at Steve. Without thinking, Steve pressed his head forward, his lips meeting Loki's. Small moans came from the two men as they rolled around, slowly slipping under the sheets.

~~~Four Weeks In~~~

Steve and Loki sat on the couch, watching a black and white movie as they got ready for bed. Loki was nibbling on some popcorn as the film finished.

"We should get some rest, Lokes."

Loki nodded and put the bowl of popcorn down, letting Steve lead him to the bedroom. They curled up together and fell asleep quickly.

~~~~~~

Steve woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the front door closing. He sat up sharply and stared at the empty space where Loki had been.

'One month. After that I want you gone. For good. I don't wanna see you around this neighbourhood at all.'

His words echoed in his mind and he ran out the room, throwing the door open and looking around. The lift wasn't in use, the door to the stairs was locked shut, Loki was no where to be seen. He slowly walked back into his apartment and pushed the door shut, sinking down to sit at it.

'I don't wanna see you around this neighbourhood at all.'

Why had he been so harsh? Loki was probably the best thing to ever happen to him and now... Now he had thrown it away. He sighed and got up, going to get ready to train.

~~~One Month After~~~

Steve jolted awake with a scream as the nightmares plagued his mind. Ever since he had accepted that Loki would not come back, his nightmares had returned. Mainly, Loki was the one to beat him up or torture him- He had to stop that thought there. He got up and went to get a drink, staring out the window at the street. A glint caught his eye. His eyes slid over to the lamppost by the apartment building. Loki was standing there, looking up at his window. Without hesistating, Steve sprinted down through the building, jumping the stairs, grunting as his bones juddered. He swung the door open and stared at the empty space by the lamp post.

"Loki...?"

After half-an-hour, no reply came and Steve slowly made his way back to his apartment; not an easy task considering his keys were in his apartment.

~~~Two Months Later~~~ {Two months since Loki's departure}

Steve tossed and turned, screaming for help as his latest nightmare took shape. Loki was beating him, to death, and Bucky was trying to help, only to be struck by Thor's hammer. He thrashed out, trying to get away from Loki, he didn't want to hurt him.

"Steven! STEVEN!"

Steve's eyes shot open to stare into emeralds.

"L-Lokes?"

"It is me. Calm down. Shh now. You are safe, my dear."

Steve panted hard and clutched at Loki's shirt. Loki prized his hands off his shirt and went back to mopping Steve's forehead with a damp cloth.

"Loki... Come back... You can bring your kids, hell, I'll move if I have to. Please come back."

Loki smiled weakly and stared at his lap.

"Are you sure you want me around?"

"100% Lokes... Please come back..."

Loki hesitated before nodding, leaning down to kiss Steve.

"Oh, Lokes?"

"Yes, Steven?"

Steve looked at the wide open door to his apartment.

"Next time, close the goddamn door."


End file.
